A Zaya Story
by DylaNick
Summary: <html><head></head>The story is originally a warriorz freak stroy i just added some stuff and changed it a little. All about Zaya. Please Review!  *Zack is a TV show producer and Maya is an English teacher</html>


It was 1 month before Zack and Mayas spring wedding. Zack didn't care when the ceremony will be but Maya wanted it to be in the spring so he went along with the idea because he wanted was to make her happy. They lived in a tiny house in Wyckoff, New Jersey with 1 story, 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. As usual Maya and Bailey were sitting and talking about more things that needed to be arranged and Zack and Cody were sitting and talking about where he should take her for the honeymoon because we already traveled around so much of the world on the S.S. Tipton.  
>When Maya and Bailey were done they came outside to see what the boys were talking about.<br>Maya sat on Zacks lap but Bailey was pregnant with her and Cody's second child so she didn't want to hurt him with her weight; she just sat on another chair. "What were you two talking about?" Maya asked.  
>"What were you?" Zack asked trying to change the subject because what they were talking about was a surprise.<br>"Very funny, we won't tell" Bailey said.  
>"It's a surprise" Zack said even though he knew that after he and Cody find a place Bailey would know as well.<br>"Fine. We'll let you keep talking. Bailey and I have a secret as well" Maya said as her and Bailey got up.  
>"What is it?" Zack asked.<br>"We can't tell you. It's a secret" Maya said mocking him and walking away.

Zack finally made a decision and they were going to Greece even though he had already been there he assumed Maya hasn't. He already bought the tickets and made hotel reservations for a room on the beach. He finished planning everything when Maya was out dress shopping with Bailey because apparently it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding and he didn't want to upset Maya.

"Hey Zacky" Maya said when she came into their house that night.  
>"Hi" Zack said getting up from the couch to kiss her. "How was dress shopping?" he asked after releasing her from his kiss.<br>"Amazing. Do you know how many dress stores there are in the area? I found the perfect one so now all I have to do is wait for it to be ready in my size with my alternations." She said enthusiastically.  
>"Can you tell me something about the dress so I can imagine it?" he asked wanting to know how exactally she would look.<br>"It's white" she said stating the obvious but he knew he wasn't getting any more information on the dress. "Did you find a suit?"  
>"Not yet, but you didn't tell me what color the best man and grooms men's ties are going to be." He stated.<br>"I was thinking that the best man would be blue and the groom's men will be aqua, like the maid of honor and the bride's maid's dresses." She said understanding that Zack had no idea what aqua was. "Aqua is like light sea blue" she said and then he understood.  
>"Whatever you want" Zack said then he kissed her and she went to take a shower.<p>

Tomorrow was the big day and Mayas family from New York had already arrived. Zack despised her mother but he loved her so he was willing to be nice. His family was arriving later that day but it was only his parents because Cody and Bailey had already been in New Jersey because they helped plan the wedding.

The wedding was about to start and everyone had already taken their seats. Zack was standing next to the priest. When the music stared playing Maya came down the aisle in a white strapless dress made of silk with squints and diamonds. Zack was amazed and thought she looked beautiful.  
>After the ceremony they danced and ate and drank wine and other drinks; Maya kept an eye on Zack and made sure he wasn't drunk. When it was over and all the guests left Zack carried Maya to their house; after they changed clothes he told her to come with him. Bailey had packed her suitcase to match the weather in Greece.<br>Maya had no idea where they were going but she liked the mystery in it and the fact that Zack wasn't telling her anything about what the surprise was. When they made it to Greece and finally to the hotel room Maya said "Wow! This is beautiful."  
>"It's certainly worth the money" he said sitting next to her on the bed.<br>"You know I didn't want anything expensive." She said admiring the view from the bed.  
>"Well I know how much you love the beach and well, I wanted this to be special." He said and then began kissing her.<p>

On the first morning in Greece Zack woke up and found Maya outside on a beach chair reading. "Good morning Mrs. Martin" he said as he walked outside and sat on a chair beside her.  
>"Good morning" she said smiling at the sound of her new name 'Maya Elizabeth Bennet Martin' she knew it was long but she wanted to keep the name Bennet and just add the Martin to the end.<br>"Why are you reading this is supposed to be a vacation" Zack said taking the book out of her hand.  
>"But I love to read. This is how I relax" she said taking the book back and finding the page she was on.<br>"Common. Let's go to the hotel restaurant and eat some breakfast" he said trying to get her to stop reading.  
>"Fine. If I'm not allowed to read maybe I should sit in front of the TV all day and do nothing" she said knowing that he would like that answer.<br>"That's my girl, let's go" smiling and putting his hand over her shoulder as she got up.

They pretty much did nothing the whole time.  
>When they got home it was a sunny day in New Jersey."Well, this is it, Maya." Zack stated as he embraced his wife.<br>"I guess so, I can't believe after all these years, were finally married." Maya gushed as she hugged her new husband.

Zack woke up. He forgot where he was for a minute then remembered. He was at his home. He glanced over to a sleeping Maya Martin in his arms. She opened her eyes. "Hello beautiful." Zack greeted her.  
>"Hey babe" Maya said.<br>They got up and ate some breakfast. "I gotta find a show to start working on." Zack began.  
>"Ya I have to think of what the kid's first assignment is gonna be." Maya finished.<p>

The next morning he got dressed and went to the office.  
>Meanwhile, Maya went to the doctors.<p>

Maya waited on the couch while reading a book.  
>Hours later, Zack came home. He sat down and put his arm around her. "Zack...I'm pregnant!"<br>"Wow" said Zack automatically and kisses her passionately.  
>He woke up the next day on the bed. "Maya, was I dreaming?"<br>"No, I really am pregnant, are you happy?"  
>"Well I knew I wasn't dreaming about that, I meant the panda bear in a bikini." Zack responded. Maya laughed and they hugged.<p>

They were flying to Boston to visit Carrie, Kurt, Cody, and Bailey. They began packing. "Are you sure it's ok for Zack Junior to fly?" Zack asked concerned.  
>"Of course, I'm only about 4 weeks so it can't hurt. And if it's a girl were naming her Stella or Vanessa."<br>"Fine, but if it's a boy, can we at least CONCIDER naming him Zack Junior?" Zack protested.  
>"Fine we will CONCIDER it." Maya responded as she kissed a happy Zack Martin.<p>

After the long flight, they got a taxi and got dropped off at the Tipton Hotel. It was 7:46PM so Esteban was there. "Hello little blonde person!" The night manager greeted him.  
>"Hey Esteban, I have a honeymoon suite reservation." Zack said as Esteban handed him the room key.<br>"24th floor, room 2410. And who might this be?" Esteban said.  
>"This is my wife Maya." Zack replied putting his arm around Mayas' waist.<br>"Hi." Maya said waving.  
>"Enjoy the suite." Esteban said smiling as they walked away.<p>

Zack began unpacking while Maya went to the bathroom to throw up. "You ok?" Zack asked when she came out off the bathroom.  
>"Ya, I think, let's go tell your parents."<br>"It's cool we can tell them tomorrow." Zack said knowing that Maya was in no condition to tell his parents that they were having a baby.

The next morning Zack got up and found Maya on the floor of the bathroom throwing up again. He hated seeing her like this. "Maybe we should go to the doctor or something?" he suggested looking worried.  
>"No, I'm ok, it's just morning sicknesses."<br>"Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
>"Ok. Goodnight"<br>"I'm gonna go get something to eat from downstairs, I'll be back in like half an hour."  
>"Ok, bye"<p>

Knock, knock, knock.  
>Carey answered the door surprised to see Zack and Maya standing on the other side. "Hi! What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Jersey."<br>"Well we came to tell you something." Zack said with a smile on his face. "But you have to sit down first."  
>Carey sat down and Maya said "Were gonna have a baby!"<br>"Congratulations guys I'm so happy for you!" Carey said hugging them both.

The next morning, they went to breakfast with Cody and Bailey after they dropped their daughter Julia (2 years old) off at day care. "Congratulations!" They said as Zack and Maya told them they were going to be parents.

Zack and Maya got on the next plane to New Jersey. Sadly Maya's hormones were kicking in and so were the weird cravings.  
>Raisin bread with cream cheese for breakfast, apple sauce and pickles for lunch and mac-n-cheese with onions for dinner.<p>

Zack and Maya moved to Boston so they could be closer to their families.  
>Once they got to Boston Maya was 7 months pregnant.<p>

Zack woke up in his new home "Good morning Maya." Zack said.  
>"Good morning." She replied.<br>Zack got another job as a producer on a new show that was in post production so there was a lot of work to be done, and since Maya was pregnant, she couldn't really work yet. Zack was relieved her cravings have stopped but the mood swings were kicking in late.  
>"Zack!" Maya yelled.<br>"Coming!" Zack responded as he walked in from work.  
>"ZACK! WHY ARE YOU LATE FROM WORK! I missed you so much!"<br>"Maya! Calm down!"  
>"Don't tell me to calm down! When you're ready to apologize, I will be...in the living room!" she said storming off to the living room.<br>"Maya I don't know what I did wrong just leave me alone!" Zack said without thinking. _Oh my God did I just tell my 8.5 month pregnant wife to leave me alone? _Zack thought, nauseous from the idea. The next thing he knew, Maya was crying and out the door of their bedroom. "Maya wait I'm sorry!" Maya was in the kitchen cooking angrily. "Maya please I'm so sorry!"  
>She cried on his shoulder. He was relieved Maya forgave him so easily.<p>

Zack awoke with a start. Maya was shaking him and screaming. He screamed as he fell off the bed. Zack already got the message. He threw her over his shoulder carefully. He put her in the truck and drove quickly to the hospital.  
>Zack drove quickly to the hospital while Maya was breathing heavily. "Just keep breathing, Maya." Then, an idea popped into his head. "Just keep breathing just keep breathing just keep breathing breathing breathing breathing, what do we do after the car stops? We go inside as the baby goes POP!" Maya laughed a little bit and Zack smiled as the car stopped. "Uh, Maya, hold that last contraction, we're not exactly HERE yet..." Maya turned to face him slowly, scared that Zack did something she rather not know about "I kinda forgot to get gas..." He picked up Maya and relieved that they were only a block away from the hospital.<br>A few minutes passed as they reach the ER entrance. "Uh, Miss, my wife is giving birth!" Zack yelled to the secretary, which when Zack looked in her face, it was clearly NOT a woman. "Uh sorry? Just help my wife!" Too late, the people were already coming to get her.  
>"Are you the father?" A nurse asked.<br>"No, I'm the pickle! God Dammit, yes I'm the father!" Zack screamed.  
>9 hours passed, it's now 11:43AM. Zack was pacing in the waiting room when he heard a faint baby scream. He ran to the room Maya was in, and melted as he saw a tired, sweating Maya with a baby in her arms, rapped in blue. Zack slowly walked in. Maya smiled.<br>"Father, not pickle, right?" The doctor said, jokingly.  
>He nodded. "Hi Dr. Kane."<br>"Oh, Zack, he's not your ONLY baby." He looked over to Maya confused. "Twins!" She whispered. Dr. Kane handed him a baby rapped in green.  
>"Oh No two boys!" Zack said and Maya laughed.<br>"We still have to name them." She reminded him.  
>"I like Dylan."<br>Just as Zack said 'Dylan', Maya said, "I like Conner."  
>Zack smiled. "Who wants to be Dylan?" The baby in blue cried. "That means this one is Conner!" Zack pointed to the baby in his arm.<p>

It has been 2 weeks since Dylan and Conner were born. Zack and Maya loved their sons. They were asleep when they heard a cry. "Zacky can you please get him?"  
>"Fine." Zack mumbled as he got out of bed.<br>Zack walked into Dylan, the older one and Conner the younger ones room. He picked up Conner and while trying to calm him down he said "Hey boys, just remember, I will always love you, no matter what you two evil geniuses plan." Zack chuckled as Conner's brown eyes looked at him. "Always, boys, always." He said as he put Conner back in his crib.  
>He walked back to his room. "Good night sweetie. I love you."<p>

Dylan and Conner are 5. They had blonde hair with brown streaks and dark brown eyes and look exactly alike. They had a little sister named Ashley who was a complete 'Daddy's little girl'. She got anything wanted, sometimes it drove everyone crazy. She's very bright for her age and loves to read, color, and steel her brothers' things; today Zack had planned to take them to their first baseball game while Maya spent time with Ashley.  
>"Here you go" said Maya as she handed the twins a Yankees hats.<br>"Unlike you, their gonna be Sox fans." Zack said taking the hats off of them and gave Maya a peck on the cheek.  
>"Dad says the Yankees suck!" said Dylan. Maya gave a shocked look and thumped Zack on the head.<br>The Sox had won the game and Dylan caught a baseball. By the time they got home the boys were asleep in the car.  
>Zack carried them both home and put them in their beds.<br>"How was the game?" asked Maya as she turned the TV off and went to the kitchen.  
>"It was good; Dylan caught his first ball and Conner almost threw up from all the peanuts."<br>"Is he ok?" Maya asked worried.  
>"Ya he's fine. I told you it's my day to spend with the boys and I'll handle everything like a responsible adult."<br>"I know. I'm sorry it's just their little boys" Maya said and Zack rolled his eyes.

The boys were now 7, Ashley was 5 and they had a new sister who was born not a while before whose name was Stephanie but everyone calls her Steph.**  
>Flashback-<br>**_"Zack! I need to go the hospital!" Maya yelled. She was pregnant with their 4__th__ and last child.  
>"I'm coming!" he yelled back. He left the kids at Cody and Baileys and raced to the hospital with Maya.<br>After 7 hours in the hospital Zack heard a scream from the delivery room and ran to see what happened. He saw Maya holding a little baby wrapped in a pink cloth. "What should we name her?" He asked.  
>"How about Stephanie?" Maya suggested.<br>"Only if we can call her Steph." Zack said and Maya agreed.  
>When the boys came (Ashley was still too young so she stayed with Cody and Bailey) Conner asked "Can I hold her?"<br>"But it's my turn." Zack wined and gave him the baby; she suddenly started crying and he immediately gave her back to their father.  
>"I like her already" Dylan said smiling and giggling.<br>_**Flashback over**_  
><em>Dylan disliked school unlike Conner who was an excellent student. Dylan was into sports much like his father and wanted to be a pro basketball player.  
>"MOM! Dylan is copying off my homework!" Conner cried from their room.<br>Maya walked in and took Dylan from their room to do his homework in the kitchen. Zack was at work and was late again. Ashley was already cranky because she was hungry and they promised to wait for Zack for dinner.  
>"Sorry I'm late" Zack said as he walked in. "Casting went a little longer then I thought."<br>"Hey. I was just giving Ashley food but the boys haven't eaten yet." Maya was telling him as Steph started crying from her room. "I'll be right back, start setting the table."

Dylan was 14 years old. He was an 8th grader at Northwald Middle School. His twin brother was a little nerdy and a bit of a ladies' man, but not as much as Dylan. Although they have very different personalities they looked like exact copies of one another.  
>Dylan was flirting with another girl, as he declared her his 'Love of the Week'. "Hey Sam, why don't we go drink a smoothie later and make out?"<br>"Here" she said writing her number on his hand "Call me" and then she walked away.  
>After the school day, Conner rode the bus home and Dylan ran. "Mom, I'm home!" Dylan called sounding tired.<br>"Where's Conner?" Maya asked when she noticed him walking in alone.  
>Dylan chugged some Orange Juice. "Rode the bus."<br>Maya looked at him. "Your father needs to speak to you." He nodded and went to go find his dad.  
>"Son, we need to talk."<br>Dylan sat down. "What? What did I possibly do now?"  
>Zack looked angry. "Your grades! You're LOUSY FUCKIN' GRADES!" Dylan was shocked. His dad never cursed. "Let's see, boy. F, F, F, F, D, F, F, B, F, F!"<br>Dylan raised his eyebrow and smirked. "So? Like math is gonna help me become a pro basketball player!"  
>Zack raised his hand angrily, and then put it down. "YOU'RE GROUNDED! FOR 3 WEEKS! NO GAMES, NO BASKETBALL, NO NOTHING!" And that was the end of it.<br>Dylan was outside, lying in the grass. "Life sucks..." He mumbled to himself. Conner went outside. "Big bro, life DOES suck...For you!" He laughed and ran off to his girlfriend Lilly's house.

Zack went to the kitchen and took a seat on a chair next to the island. He pulled his hair back in exhaustion.  
>"What was that about?" Maya asked.<br>"His grades." He answered as Maya took the report card out of his hand.  
>"This is really bad. What did you do?" she asked.<br>"He's grounded for 3 weeks and he's gonna be tutored by this girl."  
>"Tutored by a girl? You really didn't think this through." She said giggling knowing that her son was a huge player, much like his father was.<br>Dylan finally got of the grass and rode his bike to Hailey- his tutors' house.  
>I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A man's voice answered. "Dylan Martin, Hailey is supposed to tutor me."<br>He opened the door. "I'm Todd, Hailey's father." I nodded my head. He led me to his daughter. My eyes popped right out of my head. She had beautiful blonde hair, with perfect teeth, she was just amazing.  
>I coughed and held out my hand. "Hi, um, I'm Dylan, Dylan Martin."<br>She nodded and smiled. "I'm Hailey" I smiled as we got down to business.  
>After the study session, I was about to go home, but then another blonde came into the house. "You must be Dylan; I'm Maddie St. Mark, Hailey's mom." I stared blankly at her.<br>"I uhh, GOTTA GO!" I ran out of the house, petrified.  
>Dylan rode home as fast as he could. When he got home he took Conner up to their room to tell him what happened.<br>"I think you should tell mom." Conner advised him after he was done.  
>"Tell mom?" Dylan looked at Conner like he fell from the sky.<br>"Ya I mean she knows dad longer then we do, maybe she can tell you why dad hates Maddie so much".  
>Dylan was convinced but he didn't tell his brother all he did was go to his mom.<br>"Hey mom I need to talk to you about something important." He said while getting into her room, she was folding laundry. She told him to take a seat on the bed and he began "My tutor, well she's Maddies daughter and I want to tell dad but I don't know what really happened so what do I do?"  
>"Ok, let me get this straight: your tutor is Maddies daughter and you're scared about how to tell your dad so you came to me for advice." He nodded and she kept talking "Your dad loved Maddie and she didn't love him back and one day he just decided it's better to let go and forget about her".<br>"Do you think he'll be mad if I tell him?" he asked concerned.  
>"I don't think there's a reason for him to be mad at you but since he's angry at you now because of your grades" she stopped to give a 'so am I' look "I can talk to him if you want."<br>"Thanks mom. You know, you're much easier to talk to then dad." He said giving her a smile. She noticed the number on his hand.  
>"What's this?" she asked holding his hand up.<br>"Nothing" she wasn't buying it "Fine, it's a girls' number".  
>"Well pretend I didn't see that" she said as he left the room and she finished folding the laundry.<p>

Zack came back from returning Ashley from her ballet lesson. "Hey, we need to talk." Maya said with a worried look on her face.  
>"What happened?" he asked noticing the face she was making him.<br>"Dylan came home from Hailey's today." She started.  
>"How was that?" he asked.<br>"Fine. He met her mother and it's Maddie." She said waiting for a response from Zack but he just stood in the middle of the kitchen frozen.  
>"Did he say anything else?" he asked trying to get more information.<br>"No but you can go talk to him."  
>"Hey Dylan." Zack said entering the room; he was surprised because he was doing homework.<br>"Hey, did mom talk to you?" he asked wanting to hear from his dad why he tormented her so much.  
>"We need to talk" he said sitting down on Connors desk chair. "I hate Maddie for a lot of reasons but I'm not going to cancel your tutoring sections because of that unless you want to."<br>"I know you hate her but I wanna keep going. Are you sure it's ok?"  
>"Its fine just don't mention my name." he said.<br>"Got it." Dylan said getting back to his homework.


End file.
